Wario's Secret Club
Wario's Secret Club (originally named "Wario's Club") is an MLPB video surrounding the Wario Bros. in which Waluigi is in danger of sacrifice from a flame-worshiping club led by his brother! Synopsis Waluigi accidentally walks in on Wario's club meeting, causing disastrous results. Plot After watching a Caillou marathon, Wario and Waluigi go to bed. Waluigi falls asleep immediately, without knowing that something sinister is going on downstairs. Waluigi wakes up in the middle of the night to realize that Wario's not in his bed. Waluigi becomes worried and looks for Wario in the bathroom, the place where he usually is. Wario is nowhere to be seen though. Waluigi continues his search downstairs. There, he discovers something shocking. ]] Wario and other people are huddled around a candle, and Wario begins to say a few words about the holy fire. Waluigi doesn't think much of this, and says his criticism for the candle worship aloud. Wario suddenly turns to discover his brother. Wario is stunned because Waluigi had already broken the two most important rules of his club (walking in on a meeting and questioning the sacred candle). Waluigi once again openly speaks out against the candle to Wario's dismay. In order to punish Waluigi, Wario throws a handful of knives at Waluigi, as he is pinned to a wall. Having survived the knife attack, Waluigi is in great danger when Wario "sic"s a primordial, sword-wielding Shy Guy on him. Waluigi manages to escape from the evil club member. It's not over yet, however. A security guard member of the club reminds Wario of the special ritual surrounding the criminal offenses mentioned earlier. Wario succumbs to the ritual and sits on Waluigi's head. While on his brother's head, Wario breaks wind all over Waluigi's face, causing him to pass out. Waluigi finally wakes up. There is one problem however. His body is covered by a giant sock, as he is hanging on a string about six feet above the ground. Waluigi is certain that there is only a matter of time until his death. But his doubts are soon blown away, when Wario makes an entrance on his skateboard (crashing into a wall). Wario says that he has done some thinking and that he would feel bad having Waluigi sacrificed. So Wario came there to save him. Wario soon knocks Waluigi down with a stick, using what he calls Operation: Piñata. Soon after, Wario switches out Waluigi with a decoy (a Pepsi can with a horribly drawn picture of Waluigi attatched to it) and is about to remove Waluigi from the sock until he hears the footsteps of the club members. Wario comes up with a last-minute plan to hide Waluigi, although it may not be the best plan ever. When a security guard and the psychotic Shy Guy walk by, they are surprised to see Wario with what looks like an enormous foot in a sock. It would be obvious to almost anyone that Waluigi was hidden in the sock, but the club-members are too dull-witted to notice that anything is wrong. Wario sneaks into the bathroom to get Waluigi ready for the escape. But when he hears a knock on the door and the security guard saying that the sacrifice is almost ready. Wario is incredibly scared by this, but then notices the perfect hiding spot for his brother: the toilet. He throws Waluigi in the toilet and joins the others for the sacrifice of the decoy. The next day, Wario fishes Waluigi out of the toilet and tells him about the sacrifice the day earlier. He says it went very well, and that they did not notice that the soda can - decoy was not Waluigi. The two go on a walk after Wario removes the sock from Waluigi. As they walk down the street, they notice something horrible. They once again see psycho Shy Guy. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Shy Guy * Other club members ** Hank ** Meta Knight ** Pokey ** Thwomp ** Blue Bear ** Purple Bear ** Petey Piranha ** KK Slider Trivia *The stick used in this video is the same stick used in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Season 2. Category:Videos Category:2014 videos Category:Marioluigiplushbros videos Category:Wario Videos